Schmerzmittel und deren Folgen
by Night-Haze
Summary: In diesem OS geht es um Sasuke welcher schwer verwundet von Itachi gefunden wird. Dieser kümmert sich um seinen kleinen Bruder, jedoch verhält dieser sich nach der Einnahme des *schmerzmittels* komisch... Itachi x Sasuke


[style type="bold"][align type="center"][style type="underlined"]Schmerzmittel und deren Folgen[/style] [/style]

Itachi x Sasuke[/align]

Heißes,dunkelrotes Blut floss aus seinen zahlreichen Wunden. Doch aufgeben tat er nicht. Nein Sasuke Uchiha würde niemals aufgeben.. er lief weiter. Versuchte die Schmerzen die sich durch seinen Körper zogen zu ignorieren. Wirklich gelingen tat es ihm jedoch nicht. "Ahhh" er sackte auf die Knie. Er hatte eine Mission gehabt. Eigentlich hätte sie ziemlich leicht sein sollen. Doch Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei und er waren in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden. Während des daraus resultierenden Kampfes waren sie getrennt worden. Und nun war er hier alleine. Alleine, verwundet und Orientierungslos.

Er lehnte sich gegen einen Baum,wollte sich nur kurz ausruhen ehe er weiter lief, doch er schlief ein. Langsam bedeckte der fallende Schnee den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen. Aufwachen würde dieser so schnell wohl nicht mehr, wenn überhaupt....

"Hey Itachi, guck mal da liegt wer" rief Kisame und ging zu dem zitternden Etwas. Die Gestalt war komplett mit Schnee bedeckt, aber leben tat es noch. "Hmmm..." Kisame brummte, piekte das zitternde Etwas mit seinem Samehada an. Es regte sich nicht. "Können wir liegen lassen, verreckt wohl eh bald" meinte er mit der Schulter zuckend und wandte sich ab. Doch Itachi kam näher. Er konnte noch das schwache Chakra der Person spüren. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war das Sasuke. Und irren konnte sich Itachi nicht. „Geh vor Kisame, ich komm nach" flüsterte dieser leise und ging auf seinen sterbenden Bruder zu. Der Blauhaarige legte den Kopf schief, nickte dann jedoch und lief einfach weiter. Itachi würde schon wissen was er tat. Dieser hob seinen Bruder hoch, sah sich um. Er wusste, dass hier irgendwo eine Hütte stehen musste. Immerhin hatte er hier schon öfter mit Kisame übernachtet. Er folgte dem schmalen Trampelpfad und fand schließlich die Hütte. Er betrat sie und legte Sasuke direkt in das Bett. Dieser musste unbedingt wärmer werden. Er packte ihn in alle Decken ein die er finden konnte und stellte die Heizung hoch. Machte zusätzlich schnell im Kamin ein Feuer Währenddessen sah er sich in der Hütte um. Mit dem Verbandskasten ging er zu Sasuke. Kümmerte sich fürsorglich um dessen Wunden. Immerhin durfte sich in Sasukes geschwächtem Zustand keine davon entzünden oder ähnliches. Dies wäre fatal, .. wenn nicht sogar tödlich. „I-Itachi" murmelte Sasuke, welcher noch nicht bei klarem Verstand war. Er streckte seine Hand nach diesem aus und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. „Warum hilfst du mir" hauchte er mit sichtlicher mühe. Es fiel ihm schwer klare Sätze zu formulieren bei seinem vernebelten Zustand. „ Du bist mein kleiner Bruder.. aber hör auf zu reden, du musst dich ausruhen" sagte dieser und deckte Sasuke wieder zu. Dieser keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Er versuchte jegliche Laute zu unterdrücken, doch wirklich gelingen tat es diesem nicht. „Sasuke ? Alles okay?" fragte Itachi und sah diesen an. „ja" knurrte der Andere und drehte sich weg. Er murmelte sich etwas ein . Itachi verstand, dieser stand auf und durchsuchte mal wieder die Schränke. Er fand schließlich eine Packung. „Hmm ?" Itachi wunderte sich. Die Schmerzmittel die er kannte sahen anders aus. Diese hier waren blau und rautenförmig.. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Auf der Packung stand zumindest Schmerzmittel... Würde also schon welche sein. „Sasuke, mach deinen Mund auf" befahl er und sah zu diesem. „Nein" grummelte der Jüngere nur und blieb stur. Leicht knurrend drückte Itachi auf die beiden Kieferpunkte und drückte somit den Mund des Anderen auf. Machte ihm die Tablette in den Mund und sah ihn an. „Schlucken.." Sasuke gehorchte. Anscheinend hatte dieser verstanden, dass wehren eh nichts bringen würde. Im Moment war Itachi stärker als er. Außerdem war er selbst noch verwundet. „Gut.. hier" der Ältere reichte ihm noch etwas zum Trinken ehe er aufstand und in die Küche ging. Er würde etwas zu Essen für sich und den Anderen machen. Nach einiger Zeit hörte er jedoch komische Geräusche von Sasuke.. Er ging lieber wieder in das Zimmer sah zu seinem Bruder

Dieser keuchte leise auf. Was war das? Ihm wurde auf einmal so heißt und ihm war ganz schwindelig. „I-Itachi" hauchte er und sah zu diesem. Der Blick des jungen Uchihas war glasig. „Was ist ? Hast du Fieber ?" fragte der Ältere besorgt und machte seine Stirn an die seines kleinen Bruders. „Du hast Fieber.." deutlich besorgt sah er ihn an, als er jedoch aufstehen wollte wurde er zurückgezogen. „Bleib hier" murmelte Sasuke, keuchte leicht und begann sich am Bein Itachis zu reiben. Was hatte sein Bruder mit ihm gemacht ? Warum war er erregt? Itachi hob eine Augenbraue als er sah was der Andere dort machte. Dieser war dabei auch noch erregt... er schluckte. Oh.. jetzt wusste er was das für komische * Schmerztabletten* gewesen waren. Er hatte seinem Bruder Viagra gegeben... Itachi errötete kaum merklich. Okay.. das war ihm jetzt schon peinlich.. „Itachi ngh.. mach das es aufhört" hauchte Sasuke und lehnte sich nach hinten. Diese Lust fing mittlerweile schon an weh zu tun. „Wie den ?" fragte Itachi etwas überfordert. „ Na wie schon.. schlaf mit mir Itachi" Das gab dem Älteren den Rest, sein kleiner Bruder, der ihn eigentlich hatte töten wollen, bat ihn nun mit ihm zu schlafen. „Komm schon Itachi" schnurrte der Jüngere und drückte seinen immer noch irritieren Bruder auf das Bett, begann sich gegen dessen Schritt zu reiben. Er schnurrte ihn an, fing an Itachis Hals zu liebkosen. Dieser fing an zu lächeln. „nagut.. aber bestimmt nicht so" mit einem Ruck drehte er den Anderen unter sich, strich über den nackten Bauch seines Bruders. Hmm~ so schön flach und muskulös. Er fing an die weiche Haut dort zu liebkosen. Strich über die Brust, knabberte an den aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Das zusammen mit dem Lustmittel welches Sasuke unfreiwillig eingenommen hatte, ließ diesen förmlich durchdrehen. „ Mach schon Itachi" stöhnte dieser, kratzte seinem Bruder über den Rücken. „Sei nicht so ungeduldig Kleiner" murmelte Itachi, riss den Hosenbund Sasukes mit seinen Zähnen auf. „Doch.." knurrte dieser als Gegenantwort. Der Ältere zog ihm die Hose herunter, warf sie samt Boxer aus dem Bett ehe er sich selbst seiner Kleidung entledigte. „Hmm.. hattest du schon?" fragte dieser lieber zur Sicherheit. Nicht das er seinem Bruder weh tat. Das wollte er vermeiden. Dieser nickte nur. Ja er hatte schon. Mehrmals sogar. Er war zwar öfter Seme als Uke gewesen. Aber mit Suigetsu hatte er schon beides ausprobiert.

Itachi nickte, er nahm das Glied seines kleinen Bruders in den Mund während er langsam einen Finger in diesen gleiten ließ. Er bereitete diesen sanft und sorgfältig auf das Kommende vor, während er ihn mit Hilfe seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte „Ah~ Itachi" stöhnte dieser laut als sein Bruder seine Prostata gestreift hatte. Der Langhaarige schmunzelte wieder, nahm seine Finger aus Sasuke was diesen murren ließ. „Es kommt noch besser" flüsterte ihm Itachi ins Ohr als er sich zwischen Sasukes Beine legte, dessen Becken anhob und sich langsam in ihn schob. Beide keuchten leise. Langsam begann sich Itachi in seinem kleinen Bruder zu versenken, nahm Rücksicht auf diesen. Bald jedoch warf er diese über Bord. Trieb sich hart und erbarmungslos in den sich windenen Sasuke. Laut stöhnte und schrie dieser Itachis Namen aus. Lange würde er so nicht mehr können. Als dieser dann auch noch sein Glied in die Hand nahm, es im Rhythmus der Stöße zu massieren begann war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem lauten und erlösenden Stöhnen ergoss dieser sich. Durch die entstandene Enge folgte ihm Itachi auch zugleich. Warm verteilte er seinen Samen in Sasuke, dies ließ den Kleineren wieder auf keuchen.

Für lange Zeit hörte man nur das regelmässige Atmen der beiden Uchihas, während sie versuchten sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen..

Langsam hatte sich Itachi aus seinem Bruder gleiten lassen, streichelte ihn noch sanft bis dieser auch einschlief. Friedlich schlummerte der Jüngere, drückte sich fest an seinen Bruder dabei. Die Schmerzen von vorhin hatte er schon längst vergessen...

Itachi löste sich nach einiger Zeit von seinem schlafenden Bruder und verschwand kurz in der Küche, er nahm das Schmerzmittel lieber mit. Sonst hatte Sasuke nachher noch einen Grund mehr ihn zu töten. Er musste außerdem zusehen, dass er schnell Kisame fand. Dieser würde misstrauisch werden oder sich Sorgen machen. Immerhin waren sie zusammen. Wenn der Andere auch mehr empfand als er selbst. Für ihn war es einfach nur guter Sex. Naa etwas mehr schon. Immerhin hatte er dem Blauhaarigen seine Unschuld geschenkt aber trotzdem. Er fühlte für Kisame nicht so stark wie dieser für ihn. Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg. Suchte Spuren welche auf Kisame hinwiesen oder er suchte nach dessen Chakra.

Gegen Morgen fand er diesen auch. „Hast du hier gewartet ?" fragte Der Uchiha und legte den Kopf schief. Sah zu Kisame welcher an einen Baum gelehnt geschlafen hatte. „Ja hab ich, immerhin wusste ich nicht wann du zurückkommst."

Irgendwie bekam der Uchiha jetzt schon Schuldgefühle. Sein Partner machte sich immer so viele Sorgen um ihn. Viele waren unbegründet.. und er log diesen eiskalt an. Aber es ging nun mal nicht anders.. er konnte seinen geliebten Bruder ja nicht verraten. Und die Wahrheit zu erzählen war ihm zu peinlich. „Hm komm wir gehen zurück zum Hauptquartier, wir sind schon spät" Kisame nahm die Hand des Anderen und rannte mit diesem zurück zu dem Hauptquartier. Sie sagten kurz Pain Bescheid ehe sie in ihr Zimmer gingen um sich auszuruhen. „Naja.. ich geh noch duschen und leg mich auch gleich pennen. An einen Baum gelehnt schläft es sich nicht sonderlich gut" murrte der Haimensch und stellte sein Samehada an die Wand ehe er sich auszog und mit frischer Unterwäsche ins Bad ging.g. Er duschte sich ausgiebig, genoss das Wasser das über seinen muskulösen Körper ran. *

Nach einiger Zeit kam er aus dem Bad heraus, legte sich zu Itachi in dessen Bett. Dieser schlief schon. Hatte seine Sachen noch alle an. „Warst wohl richtig müde kleiner" lachte dieser leise und legte die Decke über sich und den Anderen.

*Ein Halbes Jahr Später *

Itachi lag schwer verwundet auf dem Boden. Aufrichten konnte er sich nicht mehr. Dafür lähmte ihn das Gift der Waffen zu sehr. Er hätte doch lieber mit Kisame zusammen auf die Mission gehen sollen, statt alleine. Aber dieser war erst von einer Einzelmission zurück gekommen, da hatte er ihn nicht wecken wollen. Er hustete etwas Blut. Schloss seine Augen. Er war bereit zu sterben, würde dies wohl hier tun. Er lauschte den näher kommenden Kampfesschreie. Er verlor das Bewusstsein. Erlangte es nur kurz als er eine unglaubliche Hitze vernahm.

Zwei Tage später wachte Itachi auf. Irritiert sah er sich um. Er lag in einem Bett, aber es war nicht das von dem Hauptquartier. „Blieb liegen" ertönte die belustigte Stimme Sasukes. „Ich hab dich gefunden, halb tot.. und dich gerettet" brummte dieser und stand auf Itachi zu. „Etwas Schmerzmittel" fragte er nach und sah ihn frech grinsend an. Hielt ihm eine * Schmerztablette* hin. Itachi schmunzelte kurz ehe er nickte. Klar er wusste, dass dies Viagra war. Aber er und sein Bruder sollten quitt sein..

* * *

[style type="italic"]*Oi da wird nicht nur Kisa feucht *zu einer bestimmten Person guck * * **G*** *sie pieks * NICHT SABBERN .

Njo fertöööööööööööööööög :3

Dieser OS ist meiner kleinen Leiche gewidmet :3 *sie ganz fest und halb tot knuddel * ups~

Sie ist vom 10-11.04 für mich wachgeblieben, hat mit mir durchgemacht, wenn sie auch später m,ehr tot als lebendig war xD

*sie mega doll platt /tot knuddel * Danke Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiche . * **schnurr*** *auf ihr einroll *

Naja das hier war ihr Wunschpair und da hab ich halt nen OS geschrieben x3

Ich find das Ende toll mit den Tabletten.. wer es nicht geschnallt hat, es ist übrigens Sildenafil besser bekannt als Viagra =3

Aber Kisa chan tut mir Leid, er ahnt nichts davon, dass sein Freund ihm fremd geht und das mit dem EIGENEN Bruder.

*itachi übers knie leg * * **arsch hau***

Naja ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß *schnurr *

Bitte wie immer um Rückmeldung =3 *augen funkeln * review . *augen so funkeln wie bei Kami und bei Bang *[/style]


End file.
